


Bang, Bang

by McGinnisINC



Series: Love Doctor [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McGinnisINC/pseuds/McGinnisINC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shot. Len/OFC. Meg still doesn't trust Captain Cold. Leonard gets shot and Meg heals his ouchies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang, Bang

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is captcold1shots. Send me any requests, yo.

“Looks like we’re going to be working together,” Snart observed. Meg glanced away from the window of the spaceship to meet his gaze from where he sat on the floor.

“I still don’t know why you’re here,” she shot back, crossing her arms.

“Apparently I’m useful,” he shrugged. 

Rip, the hawk people, and Martin had left to talk to someone who knew where Savage was. Sara Lance, Jax and the two thieves were sitting around. 

“Well, when something needs to be stolen or when someone needs to be betrayed, we’ll call you.”

“Oh, are you still bitter about that?”

“Of course!” Meg’s voice rose. “I don’t trust you. I don’t trust you with anything – including watching my back.”

Snart didn’t have a chance to respond. 

“I could use a drink,” Sara announced. “Who wants to get weird in the seventies?”

“What an excellent idea,” Snart said. He stood up in one fluid movement and turned to Meg. “You coming?” he asked.

Meg glared at him and put a hand on her hip. “No. I’m going to check out the med bay.” And then she walked away.

“I promise to behave myself!” he voiced followed her.

She twirled and walked backwards, reminding him, “Your word means nothing, Snart.”

He brought a hand to his heart and feigned pain but Meg just twirled back around mid-step and continued to medical bay.

\-- 

Rip insisted Meg go to the arms sale.

“Do I look like an international terrorist?” Meg had asked, gesturing to her mom jeans and oversized sweater. 

“Change,” Rip had responded sharply. 

And that was the end of the discussion.

Meg pulled at her black turtleneck. She had never liked things around her neck. She had also never liked tight things and her black skinny jeans were cutting into the flesh of her soft stomach. 

“You look hot,” Sara told her when she joined the group.

“Thanks, you too,” Meg had responded. It was true – Sara looked like a badass. 

“You should put your hair back,” Sara suggested. 

Meg reached up to her short bob. “Like a ponytail? I don’t think I can pull it back into one.”

“Nah,” Sara approached her and pushed her long bangs behind her ears. Meg stood still and let Sara produce two bobby pins and push them into her hair. “There you go,” she said, smiling. “Now it won’t get in your face when you fight.”

“I don’t intend to fight,” Meg said.

Sara just winked and replied, “Me either.” And then she bounced away.

Snart had watched the entire exchange in silence and when Meg met his gaze, he smiled slowly. Well, it was more like a smirk. His gaze broke when Martin leaned over and said something to him. Suddenly, Meg could breathe again. She shook her head to clear it and then they headed out.

\--

Meg hadn’t intended to fight. And she still didn’t – mostly because she couldn’t. When the fighting broke out, she tried to stay low, tried to keep track of her teammates and make sure no one died. 

She still got shot anyway.

A groan ripped out of her mouth as her shoulder caught a bullet. The pain forced her to her knees and she gritted her teeth. With her other hand, she reached up and felt for the hole. It was straight through – no bullet to get out. That made things easier.

“You okay?” someone asked, coming to crouch low next to her. 

The words, “I’m fine, Snart,” were barely out of her mouth when his expression shuttered closed and he grunted, swaying forward and falling on his face. Blood seeped out of him but Meg couldn’t see the exit wound.

“Shit,” she muttered. He was heavy to roll over and he could barely help her. Meg leaned over, calling the healing energy to her hands. His shirt was ripped open on the side and Meg moved her glowing hands to the open wound. 

“I got shot, huh?” Snart asked between labored breaths. A lung had to have been hit, Meg realized. He was having way too much trouble breathing. 

Forcing the chaos around them out of her mind, she closed her eyes and pushed her energy into his body. There – the bullet had lodged itself into a rib and torn up his lung on the way in. She could push the bullet out by healing the flesh around it, but that was going to hurt. It would feel like getting shot again, in reverse, but a lot more slowly. Painfully slow, in fact.

The battle intensified and Meg gave a deep sigh. 

“Sorry Snart,” she muttered and then forced her energy into the flesh surrounding the bullet, pushing it a little bit closer to the entrance wound. 

He screamed and grabbed at her hands, crushing them. Her bones ground together and she winced. For someone so injured, he was still so strong.

“Hey, hey,” she tried to get his attention. He looked up at her, every line on his face deep with pain and his eyes glazed over. It took a moment for him to zero in on her. “You need to breathe.” She pulled her right hand out of his grip and hovered over his wound, leaving her left hand for him to hold. This time she gently pushed the energy, slowly but surely healing the area around the bullet.

He gave a low, pained groan and tried to roll away from her. “Hey,” she said again. “Snart – Snart,” she tried to get his attention and keep the healing going but he was struggling under the pain.

Meg adjusted her grip on his hand, lacing her fingers through his so that he could squeeze. Then, she leaned over him so that he could see her face – and just her face.

“Leonard,” she began. “You need to take deep breaths. I can do this very quickly if you want, but it’s going to hurt. A lot. What do you want?”

“Just get it over with,” he gritted out.

“Okay, on three. One, two,” and then she forced a whole chunk of energy into Snart.

He screamed and convulsed.

Meg held onto his hand and tried to talk him through it. “Take a deep breath. You can do this, Lenny,” she promised him, recalling that that was the name his sister used. “Almost there, just keep breathing.”

And then the bullet popped out his body with a sick – plop – and Meg pressed her palm to the open wound and with one more quick burst of energy sealed the wound.

“Your eyes glow, too, huh?” Snart asked, after he had a moment to catch his breath.

Meg blinked at him. She sometimes forgot about that part.

His thumb swept over her knuckles and Meg suddenly remembered they were holding hands. Meg yanked her hand back and Snart held on for a moment but ultimately let her go.

“I guess you have my back, hm?” Snart raised on eyebrow.

“Yes,” Meg shot back. “Because I’m a nice fucking person.” She began to stand but Snart hopped onto his haunches and grabbed her – forcing her off balance and onto the ground. He covered her body with his just as gunfire burst over them.

Before he hopped off of her to grab his cold gun and keep fighting, he whispered in her ear, “Yeah, I bet you’re a good fuck.”

Meg silently promised herself the next time Snart got shot, she’d let him deal with it on his own.


End file.
